Something Precious
by Kokoro no Takara
Summary: In order to protect that something precious, Rin leaves with his brother Amaimon to train in Hell... 3 years later feelings are brought to light and Amaimon finds himself starting to feel those stupid human emotions he made fun of Rin for having... And for a human nonetheless! Adopted from Scarlett-sama... BL Warning... Dont like dont read...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no (The Blue) Exorcist or any of the original characters.**

**Story Adopted from Scarlett-sama... Thank you Scarlett-sama!**

"Rin!"

The demon turned as his name was called, only to see his classmate running toward him. His brunette and blonde hair held back by that stupid red headband, the usual frown on his face. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be back in class. How had he gotten here?

"Brother, who is this?" The venomous voice behind him spoke, Rin shook his head in response as the brunette and blonde haired teen stopped and stared at the two demons before him.

"Brother, you told me no one would bother us here." Amaimon growled.

"Looks like I was mistaken." Rin muttered, as he glanced at his classmate and closed his eyes; the whole situation getting worse by the second. "Give me a moment, Nii-san."

"Rin…?" Bon stared at him in shock, as Amaimon looked at his brother's classmate and gave him a smirk.

"I'll give you two minutes tops, Brother." The Earth King replied, as he chewed on his nail. "If he doesn't leave, I'll make him disappear."

"Fine." Rin muttered and walked toward his classmate, grabbing his wrist and pulling him a good distance away from Amaimon. Bon stared in shock as Rin's tail slid out of his shirt and swayed around in the air dangerously, a glare on the demon's features as he stopped in front of the teen and his tail wrapped around his classmates wrist.

"Bon, why the fuck are you here?" Rin growled, as he glanced at Amaimon and kept his voice low. "I'm trying to make a deal here."

"A deal?" Bon growled as he glared at Rin. "Why are you making a deal with him of all people? He's dangerous, Rin."

"I know that, but I have something I have to protect." Rin responded as he his tail uncoiled from around the Bon's wrist and he backed away.

"And what is this something?" Bon pressed, as he watched Rin nervously look away and his tail disappear back under his shirt.

"You'll see when I'm free." Rin spoke, as he gave Bon one last look and headed back to The Earth King. "Go back to class, Bon. I'll see you in a few years."

"A few years? Rin, what did you agree to?" Bon demanded staring after his classmate.

"Something I'll regret doing later in life." Was Rin's answer, as he stopped beside his older brother. "But I have to protect something very important to me. Now, please go back to class. I don't want you getting tangled in this mess, Bon."

Amaimon smirked beside him and a door appeared behind them, an over decorated key in The Earth King's hand, as he looked at Rin and touched his face. Rin looked up at his older brother, and as Bon watched the two in shock he could see the hallow and empty gaze in Rin's eyes. Not a single emotion in them, as the older demon smirked at the younger demon and looked at Bon. Practically telling him to leave, or he'd kill his ass. Rin turned his head and looked at him, giving him a small nod of reassurance

Bon turned his back on the younger demon, "You idiot." Bon spat emotions swelling inside him as he walked away.

Rin closed his eyes at the words spoken by his classmate and turned his head back to Amaimon, knowing this was the only way to protect the most precious thing to him. As his older brother let out a snicker of satisfaction, when Bon was gone, and led Rin to the door. The Earth King putting the key into the key hole and opening the door for the younger demon, as grin across his face.

"Welcome to hell, Brother." Amaimon said, amusement in his voice.

Three Years Later

Rin let out a curse, as he dodged a bullet and sharply turned the corner. The bullets skidding against the wall and hitting the cement, as he let out a held breath and slowed his rushing heartbeat. His tail safely hidden under his battered and torn jacket, as the footsteps from earlier got closer and the young male let out a low growl in warning. The blue flames rushed across his skin in an instant. Rin jumped up onto the fire escape above him and landing softly, as the exorcist following him turned the corner and looked around the alley; his gun ready. As the Rin held his breath and watched the exorcist. Just then it started pouring down rain. He bit back a hiss of pain, as the demon's flames extinguished in a matter of moments and his skin burned where the rain had hit him. His skin already tender from the hell and back he had gone through to get back home, back to Assiah and away from Amaimon. The rain pelting against his raw skin, as the male bit harder into his bottom lip and flinched as blood came from the wound. The exorcist was already halfway down the alleyway, and almost out of sight, just as a hobgoblin ran down the sidewalk and the exorcist gave chase. Rin let out a sigh of relief and jumped from his perch on the fire escape, as he landed softly on his feet and stood up against the heavy rain. His muscles sore and his skin burning, as he pulled the hood up on his jacket and headed out of the alleyway. His tail ducked back under his shirt and safe from the rain, as he made his way down the sidewalk and up the hill.

His destination lie ahead of him and still stood where it had been three years ago. The vas networking of roads and buildings winding their way up to the very top of the hill, where Mephisto hid his pathetic ass from the exorcists and from the students. The buildings mostly made of brick or stone, and the roads patched and torn apart the more you walked toward the top. His old school still stood where it was supposed to be.


End file.
